Gundam Wing/Escaflowne - Crossing the Lines I
by Sandrock
Summary: A GW/Escaflowne crossover written for the Esca mailing list on eGroups. A month after the war ends, two Gundam pilots on routine patrol find themselves in the midst of a strange sequence of events that takes them on a trip unlike any other
1. Default Chapter Title

CROSSING THE LINES  
A work of fanfiction based on the GUNDAM WING and VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE  
television anime series  
Written by Sandrock(sandrock@gundamwing.mailbox.as)  
  
LEGAL DISCLAIMER  
Gundam, Gundam Wing and all related characters, references and trademarks  
are the property of Sotsu Agency and Sunrise Inc. The Vision of Escaflowne  
and all related characters, references and  
trademarks are the property of Sunrise Inc. Original characters created for  
non-profit use within a work of fan fiction are the property of their  
respective creators. The writer authorizes the free distribution of this  
work of fan fiction in its original unedited form, solely for the purpose of  
entertainment and general viewing, and this work of fan fiction is strictly  
not to be used for financial gain, monetary or otherwise.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - To provide for a sense of connection to the series, several  
sequences(with minor changes made by the author ^_^)from the Escaflowne TV  
series have been reproduced herein. These sequences will show the exact  
timing the events in the fic occur.  
  
TIMELINE  
Gundam Wing - January AC 196, after the end of the war between the World  
Nation and White Fang  
Escaflowne - Episode 20/21, just prior to Princess Millerna's wedding to  
Dryden  
  
Bright amethyst eyes gazed out at the startling expanse of space just beyond  
his cockpit, the moon large and bright as he soared past it, the sense  
of complete and total freedom hitting him like a sudden rush of adrenalin.  
The young boy couldn't help a grin as he took one hand off Deathscythe's  
thruster controls, a hand that reached over to slap the button that  
activated a comlink to the other Gundam soaring through space abreast of  
him.  
  
Twisting his braid around one finger as he expertly piloted Deathscythe with  
the other hand, he saw a little green light on his console blink, indicating  
that a communications channel had been established between their two mechas.  
He spared a quick glance through his right viewscreen at the white Gundam,  
wings flapping as its thrusters kept up with Deathscythe's pace  
effortlessly. Tapping a finger on his console, the braided teen spoke, his  
voice laced with mirth.  
  
"Ne, Heero... just look at that sight! I can't believe how beautiful space  
is when there's no fighting going on!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Duo smirked. Despite the war having ended and peace established between the  
Colonies and Earth over a month ago, some things hadn't changed, and Heero  
was one of them. Still as sullen as ever, Duo couldn't remember ever seeing  
him laugh... or even smile. That, however, never stopped the braided one  
from trying.  
  
Grinning madly, he activated the channel again, "Heero? Are ya there? Heero?  
Oi, Heero!"  
  
Silence.  
  
He stared at Wing Zero through the viewscreen, a finger coming up to tap at  
his chin thoughtfully as plans to attract Heero's attention raced through  
his mind. His eyes seemed to brighten after barely a moment, and a huge grin  
broke out on his face. He cleared his throat as he pressed the comms button  
again.  
  
"Heeeeeeeroooooo!", screeched the braided teen, in a ear-piercing falsetto  
that reverberated around the cockpit, a smirk of satisfaction crossing his  
face as he saw Wing Zero suddenly shudder and lurch off-course. Moments  
later, the com-channel activated, and Heero's deep tenor reverberated around  
Duo's cockpit.  
  
"Yamero."  
  
Duo Maxwell grinned, "That'll teach you to ignore me."  
  
Silence.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Duo inhaled deeply, preparing to screech a second time.  
  
Heero's voice crackled into existence, "If you do that again.... omae wo  
korosu*."  
  
The braided teen laughed, "Yeah right. You've been spoutin' that line since  
who-knows-when."  
  
A small video-window formed in the bottom corner of Duo's main viewscreen,  
and he found himself staring at Heero's finely chiselled features, a dark  
frown prominent on his face, "Enough nonsense, Duo. Remember why we're  
here."  
  
Duo nodded, sighing, "Hai hai...". His voice took on an exaggerated  
lecturing tone, as he waggled a finger at Heero's image, "Several factions  
of the former World Nation and the colonies have refused to acknowledge the  
peace treaty, and are threatening violence. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei... you guys  
patrol Earth and L1 through L3. Heero, Duo, you two take L4, L5 and the Moon  
colonies. We cannot let them continue to pose a threat."  
  
A small pinpoint of light in the distance caught Duo's attention, and he  
frowned, squinting. The light was getting closer... and very fast. Too late,  
he realized what it was. Too late, he attempted to veer off, to evade, and  
the beam of energy struck his mecha in the chest, Deathscythe shuddering  
from the impact. The American teen grunted. *I'm gettin' careless.* A quick  
check showed no damage to the tough armor, and Duo nodded appreciatively. It  
took a lot to damage his precious Deathscythe. He could just make out their  
unseen attackers... a small posse of mobile suits in the distance... they  
looked like Leos. His eyes narrowed, a deadly fire seemingly glowing within.  
  
"Payback time."  
  
It took Duo a moment to realize that there was a rather insistent sound  
coming from his cockpit's speakers. Breaking his train of thought, he  
grinned as he realized the source of the 'noise'.  
  
"Duo... are you okay?"  
  
Duo ran a hand through his thick mop of chestnut-brown hair as he smiled,  
pushing his fringe back to prevent it from blocking his view in the upcoming  
battle. He shook his head a little. *Even when he's concerned, he sounds  
like he's talking about the weather*. In reply however, all the American  
teen said was, "Hai, Heero... daijobu."  
  
Heero's voice was no-nonsense, "Good... I'm detecting about ten Leos up  
ahead... probably responsible for that attack. They're not responding to  
attempts at communication."  
  
Duo nodded, "Wakatta. This'll be a peice of cake!" He pushed Deathscythe's  
thruster controls forward, hard, and felt a slight rumbling as his Gundam  
soared forward. In one swift motion, he had the thermal scythe out and  
activated, the huge glowing blade shimmering with vibrant energy. He patted  
the console in front of him, "Here we go again, pal."  
  
Soaring forward, ignoring Heero's sudden exclamation of "Matte, Duo!", Duo  
Maxwell, as the essence of Deathscythe, brought the thermal scythe down hard  
on the hapless Leos, obilerating three with his first swing. He vaguely saw  
as Wing Zero caught up, taking out two of the remaining Leos with a shot  
from its buster rifle.  
  
*No distractions, Duo... the fight is all.*  
  
He grinned again, his weapon coming up to deflect an energy beam one of the  
Leos had tried to fire at him, the same weapon he brought down on the  
hapless mobile suit's head.  
  
*No distractions.*  
  
A small insistent beeping caught his attention, and he spared a glance at  
his console. He blinked. It couldn't be...  
  
"Shimatta! Heero, it's a trap! I'm detecting over a hundred Mobile Dolls  
bearing down on us!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Duo cursed silently inside. To his partner, he yelled, "Heero! Damn it, say  
something!"  
  
The comlink crackled open, "We'll survive. We've faced worse."  
  
The American pilot felt his Gundam shake slightly. Flipping camera views, he  
realized that Wing Zero was hovering behind him, almost back-to-back,  
thermal blade extended in one hand, buster rifle in the other, as the wave  
of Mobile Dolls began to surround them. He smiled. His hands gripped at his  
controls.  
  
*No distractions...*  
  
*We'll survive...*  
  
*We'll get out of this...*  
  
*We'll get out of this...*  
  
Heero raised Wing Zero's rifle. Duo held his thermal scythe at the ready.  
  
The Mobile Dolls were closing in fast, impossibly fast.  
  
Heero fired. Duo brought his scythe down on the nearest Mobile Doll. His  
mecha shuddered as blast after blast pummelled its armor, and Duo repressed  
a shudder himself. Even Gundanium had to give in sooner or later...  
  
No...  
  
*We'll get out of this...*  
  
*We'll get out of this...*  
  
The thundering blasts continued, and Duo prayed. Prayed for Quatre and the  
rest to show up... prayed for anything... anything that would get them out  
of this mess.  
  
A blinding white light filled his viewscreen, and he brought his arm up to  
shield his eyes. All around him... he felt a sensation of floating... of  
being lifted...  
  
*This is it... this is the end. Finally... I embrace Death.*  
  
His thoughts wandered.  
  
*Hilde... I never got to tell her... what I've always wanted to tell her...*  
  
Everything faded to black.  
  
*****  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki found herself concentrating hard, staring at the large  
brownish-yellow fruit in her hands. A 'piscus', he had called it. Whatever.  
She took a sip from the straw sticking out of the fruit, grimacing at the  
sourish tang. Anything to distract her attention away from the young  
black-haired teen sitting several meters away, sharpening a massive silvery  
sword, bare inches from Escaflowne.  
  
*Those eyes... his hair... the sword at his waist... even that red...  
vest... thing he loves to wear... it fits him perfectly. Why does he have to  
be so... cute?*  
  
Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she realized what she was thinking, and  
she turned away abruptly, drawing a long sip from the straw. She winced as  
the liquid flowed down her throat. Heavens, this fruit made lemons seem  
sweet... how could he drink the baka thing?  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
The Japanese girl's head instinctively jerked in his direction, her gaze  
focused intently on his sleek back, the rhythmic motion of his arms as he  
continued to file at that huge sword giving him an aura of grace and fluid  
motion.  
  
"Hitomi... I..."  
  
A measure of puzzlement seemed to slide across her face as Hitomi silently  
regarded the young man in front of her, waiting for him to complete what he  
had to say. *Strange... he's usually a lot more eloquent than this.*  
  
"I... want you... to be by my side... forever... from now on."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in shock, a small gasp escaping her throat, the fruit  
dropping, only to smash against the wooden floor.  
  
Shock still evident in her wide-eyed stare, her heart racing inside of her,  
Hitomi found herself speechless for a moment.  
  
*He... wants me... to be...*  
  
*He... wants...*  
  
Breaking her train of thought, she found her voice.  
  
"Van... what did you just say?"  
  
Van still had his back to her, but his voice had taken on steely  
determination.  
  
"I want you."  
  
Hitomi jumped involuntarily at his words, her cheeks blushing furiously.  
  
*He wants... -me-? My bo...*  
  
"...sonna..."  
  
The Fanelian teen seemed to pause, almost as if struggling with something.  
He repeated his words, oblivious to Hitomi's growing discomfort. Turning,  
his deep crimson-red eyes seemed to take hold of Hitomi, refusing to let her  
go.  
  
"I want you...", he paused, his eyes widening as he realized she was  
blushing, and in a sudden outburst, he yelled in her direction, "I... I want  
your power!"  
  
Hitomi quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?"  
  
*He wants my... what?*  
  
Not letting up, the young teen leapt off his guymelfe, crossing the short  
distance to where Hitomi sat, extending his hand out towards her.  
  
"Hitomi... let's go to Zaibach together... we have to stop them... and to do  
so, we need your power... to trigger the power of Atlantis... so that...  
maybe... Escaflowne's true power can be unleashed.... I ask you... lend me  
your power, Hitomi... please."  
  
For a moment, Hitomi Kanzaki simply stared at the young man standing in  
front of her, her mind absorbing the sudden turn of events. Without warning,  
her face suddenly contorted into a frown, her teeth clenched, her eyes  
burning with a hidden anger. The straw snapped in her fist. Without warning,  
she got up abruptly, so abruptly, that Van actually took a step back.  
  
*How... dare... he...*  
  
Without thought, without care, she brought her hand up, and struck him full  
across the face. His head jerked visibly with the blow, his hand coming up  
to touch the already-reddening cheek. His face mirrored the shock... and  
hurt, of having been struck by her.  
  
His hand to his cheek, Van watched as Hitomi turned abruptly, sprinting out  
of the windmill, and into the distance.  
  
*****  
  
Duo Maxwell jerked into consciousness, his first reaction an attempt to sit  
forward. He blinked slightly.  
  
Something was wrong... his orientation was off... his head felt heavy... and  
all around him... pitch blackness.  
  
*Am I dead?*  
  
*Is this...*  
  
He brought one hand up in front of his face.  
  
He couldn't see it.  
  
He tried to sit forward again... he couldn't move his body.  
  
He paused for a moment, thinking.  
  
In a blinding flash of the obvious, it struck him, and Duo Maxwell grinned  
like a mad fool in the dark, the relief plain on his face.  
  
He groped around a little... and released the restraining belt tethering him  
to his pilot seat.  
  
Feeling in front of him, he felt the cold firmness of Deathscythe's console  
directly ahead. Expertly, his mind and hands trained from years of practice,  
his hand reached for the 'SYSTEM RESET' button. He pressed the button, his  
breath catching in his throat.  
  
*Please work... please work...*  
  
With a loud hum, the console stirred to life. All around, Duo could make out  
the sounds of systems reactivating, of gears locking into position, all the  
whirring and clicking that meant his Gundam was in perfect working  
condition. The braided teen could not help another grin.  
  
*Heero.*  
  
Hastily, he reached for another button, the viewscreens obediently  
springing to life. Vivid shades of green and blue filled his vision.  
  
Duo gasped.  
  
A forest. The ocean. The sky.  
  
Impossible.  
  
*How'd we land back on Earth?*  
  
Extending the field of vision, a sense of relief filled him as he noticed  
Wing Zero standing next to him, its white armor gleaming in the yellowish  
sunlight. A small figure stood on a grassy patch in front of the other  
Gundam.  
  
Getting out of his chair, Duo waited for the soft hiss of the door's  
hydraulics to end before pushing open the cockpit's entrance and leaping  
down, landing with a dull thud on the soft grass. He stretched a little...  
those cockpits were a little cramped, deeply inhaling the fresh crisp air,  
before walking over to join Heero.  
  
The Japanese teen was staring at the sky, seemingly oblivious to Duo's  
approach. By now, the American teen was standing next to Heero, hands on his  
hips, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, peering intently at the Japanese boy.  
Heero appeared to be ignoring him. Again. This definitely called for drastic  
action. He inhaled deeply, readying another 'Heeeeero!'.  
  
He raised another eyebrow as he noticed Heero's left arm lifting up,  
reaching in his direction, aiming for the back of his head.  
  
*What the hell is he up to?*  
  
Eyes widening, Duo felt Heero's hand grip his braid.  
  
Trying to back away, Duo found his voice, even if all he managed was a  
startled, "Chotto..."  
  
Heero's yanked forcefully, yet not hard enough to hurt, just enough to force  
Duo's head forward and up, in the same direction the Japanese teen was  
looking.  
  
Duo's breath caught.  
  
"Masaka..."  
  
Both teens turned towards each other simultaneously, and Duo was the first  
to find his voice.  
  
"Heero... I don't know about you... and I don't know -where- we are... but I  
think I'd much prefer to be -there-...", the braided teen lifted one hand  
up, a finger reaching out to point towards the barely visible, pale shadows  
of two large spheres in the sky... one, a pale yellow....  
  
...the other, a shining blue.  
  
The Moon... and Earth.  
  
Duo shuddered, "Okay... this is way -too- weird. Heero, I'm outta here!"  
  
Turning, he made his way back into Deathscythe's cockpit, buckling himself  
in even before the entrance had finished securing itself. In moments, he had  
the engines fired, and Deathscythe primed, ready to leave. With no small  
satisfaction, he noted that Heero had kept up with his pace rather well, the  
distinct humming of Wing Zero's engines evident in the silence.  
  
Duo Maxwell pushed the thruster controls forward hard, and with a loud roar,  
his Gundam took off, soaring into the sky like a large black eagle. Out of  
the corner of his eye, he saw as Heero caught up, his mobile suit lining up  
with Deathscythe.  
  
Flipping views, he studied the planet in detail. Freaky... it looked  
almost -exactly- like Earth should... if not the war-torn, polluted Earth he  
knew. Duo scratched his head in confusion. Where the hell did this planet  
suddenly appear from? Glancing at Deathscythe's external sensors, he took a  
look at the coordinating and navigation system.  
  
  
A frown creased his face. Opening his communications channel, he spoke.  
  
"Heero... this planet is sitting right smack where the L2 colony cluster is  
supposed to be... and my sensors aren't picking up any of the other colonies  
either."  
  
For once, Heero responded immediately, the comms system crackling with  
static, "I know. I just ran a check."  
  
Duo shuddered, "Where... where are we, Heero?"  
  
Silence permeated for a moment, a silence soon replaced by Heero's deep  
tenor, ".... I don't know, Duo."  
  
The stars were becoming more visible, and a reddish haze had begun to shroud  
the viewscreen, indicating they were about to leave the atmostphere.  
  
An insistent beeping from his console caught his attention. Keying in a few  
commands, Duo frowned yet again.  
  
"What the..."  
  
A blinding flash of white light filled the viewscreen, and the braided teen  
found himself forced to shield his vision once again.  
  
Everything faded to black, once more.  
  
*****  
  
Heero opened his eyes as consciousness quickly flooded his senses.  
Instantly, he was alert, looking around his cockpit for any possible  
structural damage. None. At least, this time Wing Zero's systems hadn't  
reset themselves. Activating the viewscreen, he blinked slightly.  
  
Water filled his vision and Heero's eyes narrowed as he studied the screen.  
  
The body of water appeared large... he couldn't see any boundaries at first,  
but his vision soon adapted to the strange conditions displayed on the  
screen, and he made out what appeared to be the shore some distance away.  
Activating his sensors, he studied the results. He was still on that strange  
planet... several miles away from his previous position. Wing Zero appeared  
to have been submerged in the ocean they had seen moments ago, and the  
'shore' he had seen was actually a relatively large city. Not exactly  
technologically-advanced, according to the analysis of the materials used in  
construction, but large nonetheless.  
  
Not a good place to show up in a large walking mech, mused Heero. Pressing a  
button on his console, he activated the docking clamps in Wing Zero's feet,  
grounding the Gundam in position, before unbuckling the safety restraints  
holding him in his seat. He stood up, pressing the control to open the  
cockpit's hatch. Activating an automatic function to flush out the cockpit  
twenty seconds after the hatch had closed, Heero Yuy braced himself,  
inhaling deeply, preparing.  
  
A loud beep sounded, indicating that the hatch was opening.  
  
A forceful barrage of water slammed into the young teen, filling the  
cockpit. Not wanting to waste precious time and air, Heero kicked furiously,  
heading for the surface.  
  
It was then, that the thought struck him.  
  
*Where's Duo?*  
  
*****  
  
Duo Maxwell blinked, his eyes attempting to readjust as consciousness  
flooded back once again in a huge rush. His hands were grasping at  
something, soft and thin. His eyes widened.  
  
Grass.  
  
It took a moment for him to realize he was flat on his back, lying on the  
ground, staring up at the sky. The same sky. Leaping up, he stared at  
Deathscythe, standing motionless like a huge behemoth behind him. The  
cockpit hatch was open.  
  
Duo frowned slightly as everything fell into place. He'd lost consciousness  
again. He'd forgotten to secure himself in his seat. He'd probably slumped  
forward... his head hitting the control to open the hatch. And he'd fallen  
out.  
  
Grumbling slightly, Duo picked himself up, brushing off the twigs and leaves  
that stuck to his black priest outfit, looking around at the surroundings.  
He was on top of a small hill... a knoll perhaps... overlooking a huge city  
just beneath him, the ocean and the horizon just beyond.  
  
  
Duo's breath caught in his throat. He was still on that... other planet. No  
city on Earth looked like that... at least, none that had existed for  
centuries...  
  
He turned away from the ledge, leaning against a large tree, continuing to  
look around. Nothing prominent... apart from the large windmill directly  
behind Deathscythe. Nothing prominent...  
  
He blinked. *Where's Heero?*  
  
A slight noise coming from the windmill caught his attention.  
  
*Damn.*  
  
Visions of a terrified farmer running away hysterical, screaming about a  
large black giant sitting outside his windmill filled Duo's mind. Acting  
quickly, he whipped out a small remote control he kept tucked away,  
pressing the panic button. Nothing happened.  
  
*C'mon... work, you freakin'...*  
  
He pressed the button again, and this time, a shimmering effect shrouded his  
Gundam, a shimmering effect that gave way into... nothing. It was as though  
the mobile suit wasn't even there, and the braided teen allowed himself a  
sigh of relief.  
  
Taking tentative steps, he moved towards the windmill, weighing his options.  
  
*Maybe whoever's in there can tell me where the hell I am.*  
  
As he neared the open entrance, he blinked, followed by a broad grin.  
  
It was Heero.  
  
Heero was inside.  
  
A small laugh escaped from the braided teen. *And you were so worried about  
some farmer...*  
  
Heero had his back turned away from the door, he appeared to be looking for  
something. In the darkness of the interior, Duo managed a glimpse of  
something huge and white. Wing Zero, no doubt.  
  
Duo frowned. *Odd... when did he start wearing red? I thought he hated  
red...*  
  
Shrugging, Duo cupped a hand to his mouth, and yelled, "Oi, Heero! Aren't ya  
gonna welcome me in?"  
  
Heero jumped visibly, turning around to face the braided teen.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"You're... not... Heero."  
  
The black-haired teen simply looked at him. A moment later, he replied  
dryly.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
"Irane yo, abunai ryu!!" - Hanabishi Recca  
  
sola verbum Dei  
Wanna glomp Chichiri? How about Duo? Van? Recca?  
Proud Member of Glomp Fest 2000 NO DA!  
Keeper of the Wing Chronicles*  
Sandrock  
  
* aka He Who Answers Inane Questions  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Crossing the Lines II - A Gundam Wing/Vision of Escaflowne crossover fic  
Written by Sandrock(sandrock@gundamwing.mailbox.as)  
  
Legal Disclaimer  
Gundam Wing and all related references are fully owned by Sunrise Inc and  
Sotsu Agency. The Vision of Escaflowne and all related references are fully  
owned by Sunrise Inc. All original characters used within this work of  
fiction are owned by their respective creators. This work of fiction is  
purely intended for non-commercial purposes and is strictly not to be used  
for financial gain, monetary or otherwise. Characters are used without  
permission.  
  
Timeline  
GW - January AC 196, one month after the end of the war  
Escaflowne - Just prior to Princess Millerna's wedding  
  
"They've... disappeared."  
  
The voice was soft, questioning... disbelieving.  
  
For a single tense moment, silence shrouded the vast confines of the room.  
The young blond teen stood at the large full-length windows that opened out  
on the clear blue sky, the soaring towers and skyscrapers of the massive  
city beyond looking pristine in the bright morning sun. Releasing a small  
sigh, he looked down, turning to face his companion.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner crossed the short distance between the windows and the  
table where the young woman was seated. She avoided his gaze, her expression  
unreadable.  
  
Quatre reached out, his hand over hers, concern visible on his face.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"I'm okay, Quatre. Really."  
  
Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, vice-minister for intrasolar relations, retracted  
her hands, folding them neatly on her lap as she brought her gaze up to look  
at Quatre.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
The young blond shifted uncomfortably, "Trowa first became suspicious when  
Heero failed to check in with us on time. We continued with the patrol,  
thinking that the transmission might have gotten lost.. you know it happens  
sometimes. But, when we came back from the patrol and found out that neither  
Heero nor Duo had been sighted in over four hours... we started to worry."  
  
Quatre paused.  
  
"That was when... the moon colony reported that a skirmish had taken place  
just slightly beyond their defense perimeter... and they sent the following  
surveillance feed."  
  
Crossing over to the communications console, Quatre keyed in a few commands,  
and the video screen on the far wall flickered to life. Relena's breath  
caught in her throat.  
  
Wing Zero and Deathscythe, back to back, surrounded by several Leos and over  
a hundred Mobile Dolls. The Mobile Dolls were closing in, but before they  
could reach the two Gundams, the screen flared a brilliant white, then  
dissolving into static.  
  
Relena turned to look at Quatre, who shut off the screen.  
  
"The colony reported an energy surge that was off the scale. When the surge  
abated, Wing and Deathscythe were gone. The Mobile Dolls were still  
there.... but both the Gundams were missing."  
  
Relena interjected, "Maybe they managed to escape..."  
  
Quatre shook his head, "There was no debris at the scene, true, but none of  
the colonies have spotted them and all shipping lanes report no sightings  
either."  
  
Relena pressed a button on the communications console built into her table,  
"Beatrice."  
  
"Yes, Vice-Minister?"  
  
"Contact Lady Anne. Tell her that I need... a personal favor. Ask her to  
send out several Preventer ships. Get them to search the patrol lines Units  
01 and 02 were supposed to follow."  
  
She released the button, turning away from her desk to stare out the massive  
windows. Dark clouds were gathering, casting deep shadows on the cityscape.  
In the distance, the soft rumblings of thunder and occasional bright flashes  
signalled the onset of a storm.  
  
Relena sighed.  
  
*Heero...*  
  
*****  
  
"Folken...."  
  
The blue-haired man looked up, his cloak softly flowing in tune with his  
motion, as a familiar voice pervaded the room. He turned to face the source  
of that all-encompassing voice, a large circular viewscreen with the image  
of an old, wizened man.  
  
He nodded slightly, "Majesty."  
  
In the background, a soldier manning one of the numerous stations spoke up,  
"Fate density levels stabilizing."  
  
Again, the voice spoke, "That was close... Folken. What is the operation's  
status?"  
  
Folken Fanel allowed himself a brief smile, "All preparations are complete,  
Majesty. The Fate Alteration Engine's power is not yet perfected..."  
  
He paused for effect, "...but I believe it will be able to influence an  
easily swayed human heart."  
  
The voice spoke again, a tinge of intrigue creeping into the inflection, as  
though tasting the words, "A human heart?"  
  
Folken nodded, "Yes, Majesty."  
  
In his hand, he idly fingered the two strands of hair, one taken from the  
Asturian knight, Allen, the other, from the girl from the Mystic Moon,  
Hitomi, while they had been in captivity.  
  
Emperor Dornkirk was right. Hitomi had to be seperated from the dragon. And  
he had the perfect plan to do so.  
  
*****  
  
Van Fanel stood, his hands on his hips as he found himself staring at the  
large white guymelef taking up a large section of the windmill. It was a  
quiet, secluded spot, situated at the top of a small hill overlooking the  
city of Palas, capital of Asturia. The perfect place to be alone.  
  
He sighed.  
  
*You're a fool, you know that?*  
  
Unconsciously, his hand came up, gingerly touching the raw spot on his cheek  
where Hitomi had struck him.  
  
*How can I ever look at her again?*  
  
Inside, his mind played the fateful sequence of events over and over again.  
  
*I want you...*  
  
*Your...*  
  
*Your power!*  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
*Why couldn't I just -say- it?*  
  
*Why?*  
  
"Van-sama!!"  
  
A familiar high-pitched voice broke his train of thought, and despite  
himself, Van turned, a small smile already on his face as Merle came  
bounding up towards him, leaping into his arms. The cat-girl, ever  
enthusiastic with her greetings for Van, nuzzled him, tail swishing wildly.  
  
The Fanelian teen's smile widened, "Merle..."  
  
A small gasp greeted him. Gazing down, he saw the cat-girl looking at him  
aghast.  
  
"Van-sama, what...what happened to your face?"  
  
Her hand came up, gently touching the sore spot on his face, and the  
Fanelian teen flushed a deep red.  
  
"I slipped while trying to get up on Escaflowne, and I fell. It's nothing  
serious, Merle. Forget about it."  
  
"Did you fall on someone's hand?"  
  
Merle's voice had taken on a strangely hard edge, and Van looked up  
surprised. The cat-girl was wearing a frown on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about, Merle?"  
  
The cat-girl's frown deepened, and she brought her hand up... holding a  
mirror, facing it towards Van. The Fanelian teen blinked as he found himself  
staring at the offending cheek. The reddish tinge had darkened somewhat, but  
in doing so, had accentuated the details, and the sillouhette of four human  
finger marks were clearly visible.  
  
Merle's tail was quivering, her hands balled into small fists, "-She- did  
this to you, didn't she? She... slapped you."  
  
Van was silent for a moment. When he replied, his voice was steady and  
emotionless, "It's not her fault, Merle. I... I deserved it."  
  
The cat-girl made an annoyed sound, "Why are you -always- protecting her?  
Look at what she did! It's gonna take -weeks- to heal!"  
  
The black-haired teen was silent.  
  
Merle sighed, letting go of Van and placing her hands on her hips, "Well,  
you just wait here, Van-sama. I'll go get some water, and help you clean  
that. Who knows what kind of strange bugs you could catch from the Mystic  
Moon?"  
  
With a soft meow, Merle ran out of the small door that led to a well in the  
backyard, grabbing a small bucket she found sitting on a shelf.  
  
Watching her leave, Van's gaze turned back towards Escaflowne.  
  
*Why?*  
  
A loud voice suddenly reverberated throughout the confines of the windmill,  
the suddeness of it startling the Fanelian teen enough to make him jump  
slightly.  
  
"Oi, Heero! Aren't ya gonna welcome me in?"  
  
Turning around, he found himself staring at the source of the voice - a  
teenager dressed in an all-black suit, his arms folded in front of him and a  
smug grin on his face. A thick brown braid of hair flowed down his back, and  
it might have been easy to mistake him for a girl, except that his build and  
his facial features were clearly masculine.  
  
The Fanelian teen silently appraised the newcomer.  
  
It took a moment, but the braided teen's grin slowly disappeared.  
  
His eyebrows raised.  
  
His jaw dropped. He spoke again.  
  
"You're not Heero."  
  
Van frowned. What the hell was he talking about? What hero was he looking  
for? Shrugging it off, he replied.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed."  
  
*****  
  
*Oh, shit.*  
  
Duo Maxwell stared at the teenager in the red vest standing barely a few  
feet away. Studying the boy closely, he repressed a sudden chill. The  
resemblance to Heero was startingly uncanny The same hair, the same slight  
frown, the same posture... even the same taste in clothes, even if they were  
of a different color. And sure, his nose was a little more prominent, and  
his eyes were a little larger... and a strange red in color, but...  
  
... this kid definitely looked like Heero.  
  
*So... if this isn't Heero... then what the hell is Wing Zero doing here?*  
  
Duo glanced up, and his jaw dropped again.  
  
*That's not...*  
  
*They have... mobile suits... on this world?*  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The braided teen jumped slightly, his attention going back to the teen in  
the red vest.  
  
He put on his best grin, "Uh... um... hi. The name's Duo." He tried not to  
stare at the white mobile suit taking up the majority of the windmill's  
interior.  
  
*An.. interesting design.*  
  
"Duo.", the teenager repeated the name, as though testing it. He had an  
eyebrow raised.  
  
Duo Maxwell nodded vigorously, "That's right."  
  
As though realizing Duo wasn't going to be more forthcoming, the boy in the  
red vest took a step closer, "And.. what're you doing here, Duo? All of  
Asturia is supposed to be preparing for Princess Millerna's wedding."  
  
Duo froze for a second, "Uh... well, the thing is... I'm kinda... lost, see?  
And I'm looking for my friend... he looks a lot like you, that's why I  
mistook you..."  
  
The red-vested teen eyed him, expressionless, "Lost? Palas is just down that  
way."  
  
The braided teen sighed inwardly. *Why the hell is this guy so nosey?*  
  
"I'm not from... um... Palas. I'm not... Asturian."  
  
"I gathered as much... where are you from then? Egzardia? Deadalus? Cesario?  
Basram?"  
  
Duo blinked, keeping his hands behind his back to keep them from fidgeting,  
"Um... I'm from... uh... El-too. It's over... that way. Far far that way.".  
He pointed in a random direction.  
  
The sound of a metal bucket clanking, small feet scurrying, and a  
'Van-sama!' distracted the red-vested teen, and Duo turned to look. He  
blinked again.  
  
*I've GOT to be dreaming...*  
  
"Who's that, Van-sama?"  
  
It took the braided teen a moment to realize that the newest addition, a  
strange-looking... cat-creature... girl, was looking at him, a metal bucket  
clutched close to her. Her tail was upright.  
  
Duo put on his best grin again, reaching out and stretching a hand towards  
the cat-girl, "I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I'm from El-too. I got seperated from a  
friend of mine, and I came here looking. You haven't seen him, have you?  
He's about this tall, and he looks a lot like this guy-"  
  
The cat-girl interrupted him with a quick succession of sniffs at his  
outstretched hand, "You smell weird."  
  
Duo trailed off. blinking yet again. *I smell weird?! Well, you -look-  
weird, you freaky cat-*  
  
A loud crack of thunder boomed across the sky, accompanied by an intense  
flash of light. Almost simultaneously, the soft pattering of raindrops began  
sounding on the roof, a soft pattering that quickly grew into a full-fledged  
thunderstorm.  
  
*****  
  
Van Fanel looked away from the stranger briefly, long enough to glance  
outside at the storm.  
  
*Hitomi...*  
  
Something about the strange boy in black bugged him, something he couldn't  
put a finger on. He seemed too...  
  
Van shrugged. Enough time to worry about that later.  
  
Another crack of thunder resounded, and Van hurriedly took the cat-girl  
aside, crouching down, "I'm going to go look for Hitomi."  
  
Merle protested, "But, Van-sama, your cheek... I haven't..."  
  
"I have to, Merle. Please understand."  
  
A frown marred the cat-girl's features once again, "Why can't you just let  
her go? You'll catch a cold!!"  
  
"Merle... please."  
  
The cat-girl sighed, nodding, "Yes, Van-sama..."  
  
The Fanelian teen stood up, and while doing so, brushed close to Merle's  
ear. And he whispered.  
  
"Watch the strange kid, Merle. Don't let him near Escaflowne. I'm.. not  
certain about him."  
  
The cat-girl's eyes gleamed, "Wakatta."  
  
Turning back to the stranger, the Fanelian teen made sure his sword was  
securely attached, "Listen... um, Duo. You'd better wait out the storm here.  
Once it stops, I'll see what I can do to help you find your... friend. This  
is Merle. She'll be here."  
  
The stranger nodded almost immediately, "Sure thing."  
  
Turning to the door, he broke into a quick sprint.  
  
*Hitomi...*  
  
*****  
  
"Irane yo, abunai ryu!!" - Hanabishi Recca  
  
sola verbum Dei  
Wanna glomp Chichiri? How about Duo? Van? Recca?  
Proud Member of Glomp Fest 2000 NO DA!  
Keeper of the Wing Chronicles*  
Sandrock  
  
* aka He Who Answers Inane Questions  
  
  



End file.
